Frank Castle, Jr. (Earth-58732)
| CurrentAlias = Punisher | Aliases = The Punisher, Otto Krieg | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly and | Relatives = Frank Castle, Sr. (father, deceased) Betty Castle (mother, deceased) Maria Elizabeth Castle (wife, deceased) Will Castle (son, deceased) | Universe = Earth-58732 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Vigilante, Formerly FBI agent, and ex-Delta Force soldier | Education = | Origin = Human; Gulf War veteran, Frank Castle became a vigilante after seeing his family gunned down for killing Howard Saint's son from working as a under cover FBI agent. Since then, he has devoted his life to the task of destroying organized crime wherever he finds it. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hensleigh; Michael France | First = | Last = Punisher: Countdown Vol 1 1 | Quotation = In certain extreme situations, the law is inadequate. In order to shame its inadequacy, it is necessary to act outside the law. To pursue natural justice. This is not vengeance. Revenge is not a valid move, it's an emotional response. No, not vengeance. Punishment. | Speaker = Punisher (Frank Castle) | QuoteSource = The Punisher (2004 film) | HistoryText = operative and undercover agent Frank Castle was on his final assignment, Castle played his undercover role perfectly, but the operation spanned out of control and a young man, Bobby Saint, was inadvertently killed. Unfortunately, Bobby was soon revealed to actually be one of the two sons of mob boss Howard Saint. Enraged by the death of their son, Howard and Livia Saint ordered Castle and his whole family killed. Castle's worst nightmare came true, as Howard Saint's lieutenants performed a massacre at the Castle family reunion, among the victims were Frank's wife, his son and his parents. Castle himself was shot multiple times by the killers, who then left him for dead after rigging nearby fuel pumps and the dock to explode. Castle was blown off the dock by the shock wave. However, he managed to survive and was rescued and nursed back to health by a local witch doctor who was out to sea when the massacre took place. Castle waited five months after his family's murder, and then saw that the authorities had no intention of pursuing the men responsible, since Howard Saint had them in his pocket, thus making him and his entire gang above the law. Driven by anger and grief Castle formulated his revenge plot. One by one Castle eliminated Saint's family and friends until he killed saint. After his family was avenged, Castle attempted suicide but a vision of his wife stopped him. He then pledged to become the anti-hero the Punisher. | Powers = | Abilities = A former FBI agent and Delta Force veteran Frank Castle is an incredibly well trained hand to hand combatant an expert in the use of firearms and explosives and is skilled in the art of intimidation and torture. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Colt M1911A1:' Castle used his father's dual 1911 Colts. His father bored the chambers, customized the triggers and added some compensators. Castle retrieved these dual pistols when he began his punishment campaign on Howard Saint. With these, he eliminated Howard Saint's men in the Saint Building, and later infiltrated the Saints and Sinners with the rest of his arsenal to finally exact his punishment on Saint. Following Saint's demise, Castle contemplated suicide with one of these pistols, but he ultimately spared his own life. *'Colt Officer's ACP:' Castle brandished this pistol under the guise of "Otto Krieg." *'Glock 17:' Castle kept this pistol in his apartment arsenal. *'Heckler & Koch MK23 Mod 0:' Castle kept this suppressed pistol in his apartment arsenal. *'Taurus Model 689:' Castle took Harry Heck's revolver after he killed him by launching a spring loaded stiletto into his neck. *'Smith & Wesson Model 627:' Castle left an empty revolver for Jimmy Weeks to use against him, unbeknownst to the latter. When Weeks went to shoot him, it failed. Castle then provided him with a single bullet, and he committed suicide in fear of Howard Saint killing him and his family instead. *'Smith & Wesson Model 66:' Castle placed this revolver in a drawer in his apartment, ready to use incase he would face attack. The drawer opened when the counter was tapped, allowing for quick retrieval of the revolver. He attempted to use it when he was attacked by the Russian, but the latter bent the barrel with a nearby weight and prevented him from firing it. *'Savage/Stevens 311A:' Castle's father gave him this shotgun to defend against Howard Saint's men massacring his family. He killed one man in a doorway, and took his shotgun, after expertly shooting a propane tank to kill another nearby man. He later wrapped it up in a rug as a part of his makeshift arsenal, and sawed it down to spread its blast. He kept it holstered on his back when he infiltrated the Saint Building. *'Ted Williams Model 21 Deluxe:' Castle picked up this sawed-off shotgun from one of Howard Saint's men during the massacre of his family. He fired it off against the hitters in a pickup truck, but he ran out of ammunition. *'Mossberg 590 "Compact Cruiser":' Castle concealed this shotgun in his trench coat when he went to take control of the Saint Building. He threatened two money launderers with it, and forced them to produce Howard Saint's money and throw it out the window into the streets below. *'Heckler & Koch G36C:' Castle, as "Otto Krieg," offered to sell these rifles to Bobby Saint as a part of a bust operation. *'M4A1:' Castle used this rifle, with an M203 grenade launcher attached, in his military days. He used it again when springing his attack on Saints and Sinners with great effect, until it was rendered disabled by a bullet damaging its receiver. *'RM Equipment M203PI:' Castle kept this grenade launcher as a part of his apartment arsenal. *'M181A1 Claymore:' Castle used these anti-personnel mines to blow up one of Howard Saint's money transporting boats. *'M67 "Baseball" Hand Grenade:' Castle was in possession of many of these grenades. He kept one under his bathroom sink, and tried to use it against the Russian when the latter attacked him. This failed, as the Russian improvised a pipe to swing the grenade back into the bathroom and near Castle. Castle crawled into his bathtub just in time. *'AP Mines:' Castle brought a lot of anti-personnel mines for his assault on Saints and Sinners. He hid one in a bucket of ice to soften up Saint's men, before he went in to kill all of them. He leaves another in John Saint's hand, who was trapped at the time, rigged to blow when he dropped his outstretched arm. *'Remote Mines:' Castle planted many remote mines on the cars in the parking lot of Saints and Sinners. When he ultimately blew all of them, the result was a fire in the shape of his symbol of death. | Notes = * Thomas Jane portrays Frank Castle in The Punisher. Jane reprised his role in the non-canon 2005 video game. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = * Punisher in other media#Film | Links = }} Category:Castle Family Category:Iraq War Characters Category:Gulf War Characters Category:Shooting Category:2004 Character Debuts Category:Archery